New Year's Celebration
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Dean forces three Archangels to celebrate the New Year with him


Though Gabriel told Dean that New Years wasn't truly the new year, Dean still insisted on celebrating it with his loves especially now that Christmas was a no go. Since none of the angels cared for the holiday that was made up birth of someone. So Dean wanted to celebrate New Years and would not hear a no from Michael, Gabriel or Lucifer. He insisted on it and Dean had been through so much, they all agreed to do what he wanted. Especially as they had been so busy of late fixing Heaven and the mess that Metatron had left. Gabriel would do just about anything for Dean, because he loved him and because it was only by Dean's acceptance that Gabriel had his brothers and lovers returned to his side again.

Gabriel would do anything to ensure Dean's happiness for that alone, not even saying what he would do out of love for Dean. Michael would pretty much do anything to see his Vessel happy and he had seen how happy Dean had made Gabriel over the years before Gabriel had died. None knew it and Michael would ever tell, but he had always known that Gabriel was the Trickster. As no matter how Gabriel camouflaged himself, Michale would always recognize his beloved brother and anyone that made Gabriel happy would always be protected by Michael. Add to it was the fact that Michael was genuinely beginning to love Dean for himself as well.

Lucifer on the other hand let the mortal convince him to do something he had no interest in because Dean impressed him. First Dean had managed to trick him repeatedly during the Apocalypse, something no other human ever managed and then everything else Dean had managed to survive after he had defeated him. The Leviathan, Castiel being 'God', Metatron, his Knight and the Mark. Dean had proved how strong he was by facing impossible odds. And most of all, Dean had found it in him to forgive and accept Michael and him at his side and into his bed. Willing to share Gabriel, something that Lucifer had never managed to do. And Gabriel who was desperately in love with Dean. For that alone, Lucifer would give Dean anything as he never would have Gabriel at his side again without Dean.

As Lucifer was well aware it was Dean forgiving him that had allowed Gabriel to forgive him for killing him. Something Lucifer regretted doing the second after he had done it and he would be forever grateful to his Father for giving Gabriel back to him.

Dean on the other hand just knew that his lovers would give him what he wanted as while he had never quiet understood how he ended up with three Archangels as his lovers, he knew he had them. All of them were wrapped around his fingers and while he only loved Gabriel right now he was coming to love Michael and Lucifer as well and thus wanted to spend the New Year with them...And though he was not ready to admit it for any of them but Gabriel, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them as well. And perhaps beyond, since death would not mean separation from angels.

"Death will mean nothing, Deanno. Even if I ever let you die, I will never let anything separate us."

"You will let me die one day, Gabriel...I have no interest in immortality...There are just to many people waiting for me up there...If perhaps death would separate us, then I would think of it but now you can go home...And so can Lucifer. So there is nothing to keep me here forever."

Gabriel smiled at Dean and pulled Dean to him so he could kiss him tenderly." Thank you for including them."

"They..kinda grow on you...Like fungus. " Both Dean and Gabriel laughed at that, while the listening Michael and Lucifer sniffed." Now, enough of this mushy stuff. Lets prepare for the New Year in style."

"How do we do that?" Michael approached his brother and lovers.

"By getting drunk, of course."

Which is what they did for the next few hours until midnight was at hand. The Archangels didn't feel the alcohol at all of course but Dean was well on his way to being very drunk. Gabriel turned on the TV so Dean could watch as the ball fall in New York, until Dean spoke.

"You know I have never been there to actually see it fall.:"

Which caused Gabriel to smirk and snap his fingers. Neither Michael or Lucifer were surprised to suddenly be in Time Square while Dean almost fell over to suddenly find himself both standing and in the middle of a crowd. That was counting down. Dean grinned and drunkenly began to count down as well.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"!"

Gabriel grabbed Dean the moment the one left his mouth and kissed him fiercely while the crowd cheered. Once Gabriel pulled away Lucifer kissed Dean while Michael kissed Gabriel lovingly. Then Michael kissed Dean while Lucifer kissed Gabriel and thanks to the fact that Gabriel had froze time, they all kissed at the stroke of midnight. Gabriel released time when he pulled Dean back to him.

"Happy New Year, my love. I will ensure that this one is the best we ever have."

Dean grinned drunkenly and kissed Gabriel's nose. " I can ensure it to, my fairy." Lucifer snorted at the name and Gabriel instantly glared at him but then smiled ruefully at Dean. Michael smiled at all of them.

"Happy New Year to everyone and we all can insure it is a good one."


End file.
